


Balance

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers team, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's still getting used to things and finding his place. Akira already has the answer. Yusuke belongs right by him.





	Balance

“Show off.” Ryuji laughed as Akira ran above them on the ledge. “Does he have to do that?”

“Don’t be such a downer Skull.” Ann sped up and made a grab for the wall. Yusuke hissed as he watched her launch herself from the wall to the other side and scramble up to the ledge. “Live a little Skull!”

“How about no?” Morgana yelped. “Panther! This area is still dangerous! The side you’re on…”

“Jump!” Akira had slowed down so that his pace was in line with Ann. “I’ll catch you Panther.”

“My heart!” Ann laughed before she sped up. She pushed one arm against the wall and launched herself across. Yusuke stumbled before he lifted his arms. He was directly below Ann, if she were to fall, he could easily-

“Got ya.” Akira seized Ann by the hand and tugged her properly onto his ledge. “Let’s go.”

“Right behind you Joker.” Ann laughed as she fell in behind him. She glanced down at them and Yusuke felt his heart clench as she looked down at him. “Fox! Don’t you want to come up here too?”

Yes. “Maybe next time.” He lowered his gaze and kept pace with Ryuji and Morgana. “People still need to be on guard down here.”

“He’s right Panther.” Morgana called out. “Don’t get carried away up there Panther. Joker!”

“You guys are enjoying yourselves way too much.” Ryuji shook his head. “And Joker you’re showing off more than usual. What’s gotten into you.”

“I wonder what.” Joker laughed as he grabbed Ann’s hand. Ann squealed before Akira sent her flying across the gap that had come up for them. “Maybe I’m flying high. High on freedom.”

“When you’re ready with an explanation.” Ryuji called out as the ledge that Ann and Akira were on started to slope upwards. “We’ll be right here. Waiting! As usual.” He grumbled as Akira and Ann climbed up. “I swear Panther’s the only one that can keep up with Joker.”

“I don’t think so.” Morgana huffed. “You keep up well enough with Joker as well Skull.”

“Well he matches all of us.” Ryuji huffed. “But when it comes to trying some these crazy things and taking in all these crazy palaces.” He continued. “Panther’s always right behind him. I’m usually still trying to take in how fucked up these people’s heads can get.”

“That’s because you don’t care about what these palaces look like. You can’t appreciate the sick beauty.” Morgana hopped over a table before he slid under another as they ran. “Joker and Panther enjoy the palaces as they are even as we work to break them down.”

“That means Fox missed out.” Ryuji glanced towards him. “Kamoshida’s palace was fucking sick man. A huge nasty castle. Panther and Joker were climbing shit like it was nothing and examining all kinds of crazy stuff. You would have been right at home.”

“I suppose.” Yusuke admitted. “But when it comes to bringing light to situations. Panther and Joker are best suited.”

“Don’t have to tell me that twice.” Ryuji muttered. “Oh good look the door! Finally the end to this crazy hall. How are we on time?”

“One minute until the alarm resets.” Morgana huffed. “We’ve got this. Panther and Joker are already there! And look! They are engaging with-“

“A shadow.” Yusuke hissed as he drew his sword.

“We got this man.” Ryuji’s speed picked up as he drew his club. “About to take out this shadow really fast.”

X

“Nice everyone.” Akira smiled as he took off his mask. “Let’s take a break.”

“A saferoom.” Ann slumped to the floor. “Finally. It’s been ages since the last one.”

“And we deserve a break.” Akira handed Ann a small flask. “Coffee, time to regain our strength.”

“You’ve been working hard haven’t you Joker?” Ann sighed as she tilted her head back. “Thank you! Here give me two more. Come on Mona, Skull. Drink break.”

“Panther!” Mona was happy as he got his drink.

“Thanks.” Ryuji sighed as he took a seat next to Ann on the floor. “I needed this.”

“Here.” Akira took a seat next to him and offered him coffee. “I remembered the one you liked back at the store and made this for you. I’m not Sojiro. I don’t have his skills, not yet but I thought you would like drinking it again.” The flask had a small sticker on it. Yusuke gratefully took it and removed his mask.

“Nice.” He smiled after he drank some. “You’re really coming into your own here.”

“Good to hear.” Akira smiled before he pulled out his bag. “Now’s a good time to eat and really get back our strength. I have snacks of course but curry too. Which would you prefer?”

“Did you make the curry yourself?” Yusuke questioned as Ann got to her feet and took the food that Akira offered. She went back to where she had sat and handed the snacks and curry out.

“Yup, curry was made by me. I’m a work in progress.” Akira laughed. “It might be a little spicy, just warning you.”

“Wow.” Yusuke softly said as he took the curry. “I’m sure it would be good either way. You made this thinking of us leader.”

“Hm, is that why it’s so spicy?” Akira laughed. “All that affection I have for you guys got mixed up in there and my curry is boiling hot?” He winked at Yusuke. “In that case you had better watch out Yusuke.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Yusuke chuckled as he took a bite. “Oh, I can see where others would say it is spicy but it isn’t unbearably hot. It’s good.” He took another bite and then another. “Thank you Joker.”

“Absolutely no problem.” Akira smiled before he began to eat his own curry. “We still quite a way to go after this. The maps we got said there should be at least two more maps before everything is complete. We need to keep our eyes opened.”

“Noted.” Yusuke agreed.

“And Fox.” Akira said softly. “You can speak up more you know. We’re a team. While this is a serious job that we do we have to be a little more honest with each other. Ourselves too.”

“Joker?” Yusuke asked softly.

“Skull jokes around, Mona rags on us all.” Akira laughed softly. “Ann teases Skull, shuts down Mona and teases you. She gets on my case for showing off and sometimes she does it herself. You have to take your chances where you see them. I take my fun where I can.” His smile turned to a grin. “I show off a bit.”

“A bit?” Yusuke said before he was able to stop himself.

“If it’s noticeable it works.” Akira laughed softly. “Besides, you are pretty good too. You’re quick and your form is beautiful. Show off a bit yourself. Who is going to see? Us? We won’t judge you. The shadows? They don’t matter. This place? We get to be a bit free here.”

“I never saw it like that before.” Yusuke said softly.

“You should.” Akira glanced towards Ann and the others before he slid his hand against Yusuke’s. He looked away in order to fight the blush that threatened. “You’re not alone anymore. None of us are.”

That was true.” Yusuke met Akira eyes before he nodded. “That’s true.”

X

“We gotta split up!” Ann grabbed Ryuji by his collar and yanked him before she yanked Mona too. “The map says that those two paths meet up by the main fountain! Try to make it to the saferoom beyond that!”

“Panther!” Yusuke was forced to jump back by the room’s lasers.

“We’ll be okay!” Ann yelled. “It’s the three of us! I’m more worried about you two! Joker! Don’t take unnecessary risks!”

“Keep those two in line Panther! Skull!” Joker yelled as he dodged the laser. “Don’t let anything happen to Panther or Mona! I’m depending on you!”

“Damn right!” Ryuji wiggled out the grip Ann had on his collar and grabbed her hand instead. “We better see the two of you back at that damn saferoom Joker!”

“Don’t do anything stupid Joker!” Mona yelled as Ryuji grabbed him along with Ann. “Let’s meet up at the safe room!”

“Understood!” Akira yelled back before he grabbed Yusuke’s hand. “I better see you guys there!” He glared at where they were separated before he turned to Yusuke. “We better get going so we can regroup.”

“I agree.” Yusuke glanced down the hallway. “If I recall correctly, this hallway is pretty straightforward.”

“Just a shit ton of guards that we’ll have to take on ourselves.” Akira laughed before he squeezed Yusuke’s hand. “But I’ve got you so we should be able to take this on pretty well. Don’t you think?”

Yusuke shouldn’t be so excited at hearing that considering the situation but he was already floating from it. “Let’s go Joker.”

“Right.” Akira’s hand tightened before they started to run. Not a moment too soon because a heavy gate closed off the hallway when they began to run down it. Yusuke glanced back in disbelief at the heavy metal gate.

“This Multi-dome is insane! What’s the sense in a gate like that?” Yusuke asked as Akira kept pulling his back.

“It makes absolutely no sense at all.” Akira laughed as they continued to run. “Just like how the shadows and lasers keep getting the drop on us map or no map. I can’t wait until we make it to the treasure. I’m itching to put this behind us.”

“I agree.” Yusuke growled before he released Akira’s hand. Directly ahead of them two shadows had appeared. Dropped from the ceiling. “I feel like there is a pathway in the ceiling. There is no other explanation.” He growled as he drew his sword.

“That’s worth investigating.” Akira said as he drew his gun. “I got the one on the left.”

“In that case.” Yusuke ducked under the guard’s wild swing and cut from stomach up. he was actually startled when the shadow disintegrated. Weaker than he had thought. He looked up to see the other shadow looking towards him.

“Nope!” Akira called before the shadow disintegrated. Akira extended his hand to him as he tucked away his gun. “So, want to check out your theory really quick? There really might be something in the roof. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was. There might even be something up there we can switch off and save ourselves some grief.”

“I don’t object.” Yusuke allowed Akira to pull him to his feet. “But how do we get up there?”

“By being-“ Akira trailed off as he looked at a display case. “Very very careful.”

“You’re serious.” Yusuke asked dryly. “That?”

“It’s crazy I know.” Akira laughed as he walked over to the case. He carefully tested it before he pulled himself up. Yusuke flinched when Akira jumped up and down on it and the display case did not even creak. “Okay. This is good for now.” Akira placed up and tugged the dangling bit of the chandelier. “Well I can pull myself up.”

“Can you?” Yusuke asked as he began to pull himself up the display case. He was tugged up and taken by surprise when Akira grabbed his arms and tugged him up.

“Well I should.” Akira glanced up. “I just need to-“ He jumped and snagged the edge. “Jump a bit.” He wheezed before he scrambled the rest of the way. “Not my first chandelier and somehow I feel it won’t be my last.” He leaned over and grinned down at Yusuke. “Grab my hand?”

“I don’t see why not.” Yusuke reached up and Akira grabbed him by the hand. “You’re good at this.”

“Something I just don’t want to let go of.” Akira grunted as he began to pull Yusuke up. When they reached the edge Akira gave an especially hard tug and Yusuke ended up tumbling over and knocking Akira down.

“Sorry!” He hissed as he pulled himself off of Akira. Both his hands were next to Akira’s head and his weight was keeping Akira trapped under him.

“Not a bad thing to happen.” Akira laughed. “I told you to relax didn’t I fox? This is good.” His hand cradled Yusuke’s mask and the first thing that Yusuke found himself thinking was how he wished he was not wearing it. “You’re with me.”

And so Yusuke really was. “Yes.” Yusuke nodded as Akira’s hand lingered on his mask. “I’m with you.”

“Now let’s test your theory.” Akira said softly. “And then get back to the others.” Akira leaned up and pressed a kiss to the nose of Yusuke’s mask. Once again Yusuke found himself wishing he was not wearing it. “Just remember that you’re with me Fox.”


End file.
